


Spring Fever

by Iron_Angel



Series: Beer and Benefits [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Ghoul Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, With A Twist, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: With every season's change, all non-feral ghouls experience a hormonal surge that causes them to go into a heat. Now that Jack Cabot is no longer around to manufacture suppression medication for him, Deegan is suffering worse than he has in over a century. Nora is a caring, sympathetic soul, and she doesn't like to see her friend suffer needlessly when she's more than willing to help.





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> [insert disclaimer here] Unbeta'd. I'll correct mistakes and typos as I find them.
> 
> ((Using the lovely Gaqalesqua's idea of ghouls' seasonal heats with permission.))  
>  

There were three kinds of knocks Nora was used to on the front door of Home Plate: Diamond City residents used a polite one-two-three, Valentine used the old world "shave and a haircut," and the DC guards simply pounded at the wood until someone answered. The rhythm currently being tapped out on the door was awkward and unfamiliar, but steady.

She wasn't expecting any visitors today. Setting down her tools and wiping her hands on the legs of her already dirty jumpsuit, she picked up her 10mm and approached the door cautiously. Security was usually pretty good about keeping the peace, but after that run-in with Marowski's hitmen several months ago, she felt it wise to be wary even inside the city walls.

Readying her weapon, she leaned against the door and called, "Who is it?"

"Sebastian of Cabot House, ma'am."

She blinked, brought up short. What the hell is Sebastian doing out this far?! Setting the gun on her coffee table, she jerked the door open to the Mr. Handy. "Sebastian, what are you doing here? Is Edward okay?"

The robotic butler hovered through the doorway, reaching out an arm to close the door behind him. "So sorry to intrude, Ms. Nora," he said, dipping slightly in mid-air in the Mr. Handy's version of a bow. "I do not mean to cause alarm. Master Deegan is not injured, but he is not well. He sent me for supplies, but I feel he is in dire need of assistance and thus took it upon myself to seek you out."

Nora stared at the machine, mouth agape. She wondered if General Atomics ever anticipated their products' AI becoming independent and free-thinking on such a scale, or if it was a side-effect brought on by the amount of time they stayed operational. Not important, she thought, shaking her head. "I'm not a doctor," she pointed out. "If he's sick, there's not much I can do."

"Not 'sick' per se, ma'am. He is suffering from..." The bot's eye-stalks lifted, bringing to her mind the human habit of hunching shoulders when uncomfortable. "Er, well, to put it delicately... the seasonal affliction common to all non-feral ghouls, ma'am."

She raised her eyebrows. "'Seasonal affliction'?" What on earth could that m--

Oh dear.

Even though the weather hadn't really started to warm up all that much, she had been noticing the signs of the seasons changing. She lifted her Pipboy and twisted a dial, checking the date. First day of Spring, she confirmed.

Sebastian swivelled, impatient. "I do not wish to seem so rude as to make demands, ma'am, but Sir is in a terrible state. He refuses to leave his room, let alone the house. He rarely eats, and when he does, it's negligible. He has even threatened to dismantle me on several occasions." The eye-stalks drooped, the shutters widening. Who knew a robot could look like a sad puppy. "I am not a Miss Nanny, ma'am. I am not programmed to properly care for the health and welfare of my master. I was hoping that perhaps you, being his closest... er, companion... would be willing to return with me to Cabot House to help him."

Nora continued to gape at Sebastian for another moment, barely believing what she was hearing, what the Mr. Handy was _asking_. The thought of Deegan suffering, though, spurred her into action. She unclasped her Pipboy and set it on the table next to her gun, then began to pull off the jumpsuit. "Give me a few minutes to get changed, and we can go," she said, heading up the stairs to the loft. "Do you already have the supplies you were sent for?"

"Yes, ma'am, but again, it's not very much. Not enough for two for any great length of time. A day or two at the most."

Any doubts she had that perhaps the robot butler didn't know what he was asking of her went right out the door at that. "Take what you need from my pantry then."

It took more than a few minutes to get ready. She decided at the last minute to take a quick bath to clean up the machine dust and engine grease before slipping into her vault suit and armor.

Once dressed, she went back downstairs to lock her shop-side door and grab her pack from the hook next to the workbench. Slinging it over her shoulders, she clamped her Pipboy back on, checked her gun and ammo stocks, then gestured to Sebastian at the door. "After you." Pausing to lock it behind them, she turned and gave him a nod. "Pick out the safest route possible and lead the way."

~

Having left Diamond City in late afternoon, it was full dark by the time the pair reached Cabot House. This was a good thing. Most of the raider nests along the riverfront were quiet and inactive, either asleep or passed out drunk.

Nora followed Sebastian into the foyer, taking a look around. Spotlessly clean as ever, but peeking into the darkened lounge, she noticed that the old painting of Mr. and Mrs. Cabot was now gone. She felt oddly relieved; it had creeped her out even back when the elderly couple were still alive.

The Mr. Handy turned to her. "May I take your things, ma'am?"

This time, she nodded, working quickly to remove her armor and gun belt and hand it over. The pack, she kept.

Dipping slightly, Sebastian hovered toward the lounge. "One moment, please, and I shall escort you to Master Deegan's room."

She shook her head. "That won't be necessary, Sebastian, thank you."

One eye-stalk turned back toward her. "I must insist, ma'am. Given Sir's current mood, I would much prefer him potentially firing at me over accidentally shooting you. Seeing your workshop back in Diamond City, I am more confident in your ability to repair me should something untoward happen than I am of my abilities to administer first aid."

That was reasonable, she decided, looking up toward the second floor landing. It was also dark. Ghouls had better night vision than humans, but if Deegan wasn't in his right mind, he could easily shoot first and ask questions later. Maybe it would be better if she waited for him downstairs?

Returning to the foyer, Sebastian said, "Follow me, please, ma'am," and ascended the stairs.

Nora kept her distance, but did as asked.

Coming to the master bedroom on the third floor, however, the Mr. Handy hesitated for a moment. Then, he swivelled back and forth like he was shaking himself and extended a pincer to knock at the door.

"Go away!" came the immediate response.

Sebastian's eye stalks shot up, the shutters narrowing to pinpricks. "Sir, you have a guest."

"Tell them to fuck off! Don't let anyone in the house!"

Equal parts amused and alarmed, Nora stifled the urge to giggle by biting the inside of her cheek.

"Sir, she's already here with me."

"Goddamn it!" From inside the room, she could hear heavy footfalls coming nearer. Then, the door jerked open and Deegan stormed out, growling, "I _told_ you not to let--" He stopped short, eyes going wide as they landed on her. A tense moment came and went before he croaked, "Nora?!"

He scowled and cast a dark look toward the Mr. Handy as Sebastian, not even bothering to excuse himself, made a quick retreat back down the stairs. Clearing his throat and trying to regain some of his composure, Deegan turned his attention back to Nora. "I'm, uh... sorry about that." Under his breath, he muttered, "I'm going to shoot that damned machine."

He really didn't look well, she thought to herself. Ghouls' skin was too damaged for blood to be visible under the surface like a blush, but she was sure he'd be flushed as if with fever if it were possible. Instead, he looked more ashen and his eyes were glassy. He shook all over with a subtle tremor, like an addict fighting the first stages of withdrawals.

Setting down her pack, she reached out to place her palm against his cheek; he turned his head to press further into the touch with a soft inhale, his eyes slipping closed. "Don't be angry with him," she said softly. "He came to me because he was worried about you."

He shook his head, reaching up to wrap a hand around her wrist, but not removing it. "He shouldn't have bothered you. My... 'problem'... is not something you should concern yourself with." He opened his eyes again, and she could see his pupils had blown wide. "I'm not trying to throw you out, but you really should leave. This isn't something you need to fix. It'll work itself out on it's own."

The way he spoke, she guessed that he thought she was ignorant of the situation.

Moving just a little bit more into his personal space to where she had to tilt her head back to look up at him, she asked, "Doesn't it hurt more to fight your heats?"

Her suspicions were confirmed by the look of shock that covered his features. "How... how do you know about...?" he stammered.

She shrugged. "There are a lot of ghouls living in my settlements. One made up of nothing but ghouls, in fact. This isn't the first time I've encountered these symptoms." She placed her free hand against his chest, feeling his heart race beneath her fingers. "Yours is the worst I've seen to date, though. Is it... really bad?"

Closing his eyes again, he seemed to deflate a little. "Jack used to make a suppression drug for me that kept it from happening. It's been over a century since I've..." He trailed off, finally pulling her hand away from his face and taking a step back. "I... God, I wish you hadn't come here. Please go."

Nora felt like she'd been punched in the gut. After all that they'd shared together, he was kicking her out _now_?

He backed away from her, turning to re-enter the bedroom.

She wanted to grab him by the arm and demand an explanation. Instead, she picked up her pack to leave. "Fine, if that's what you want," she sighed, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

His hand went out to grab the door frame, knuckles bleaching white as he hung his head. "What I want... is you," he confessed. "Many times. For more than just one night." She could hear the wood creak under the power of his grip. "That's why you need to leave while I can still let you go."

_Oh._

A tingling warmth curled low in her gut at the sheer raggedness of his already ruined voice, and the thought of him taking her in all the unspoken ways he was promising was making her own heart skip a beat.

"You don't have to, you know," she said carefully, watching him tense further, like a bow string ready to snap. "I like being with you, Edward." Part of her wondered just how much danger she was putting herself in, but an overwhelmingly larger part really didn't care. She wanted this, wanted _him_ , too. "If you want me, you can have me."

Jerking his head up to stare at her over his shoulder, she could see the agony of denial clear on his face. "You're treading dangerous ground, sweetheart," he rasped. "A ghoul's heat is no game." He released the frame and turned on her, fists clenched at his sides. "It won't be like before. I can't promise that I can be gentle this time. I can't promise that I'll be able to stop, even if you ask me. I could hurt you."

She tilted her chin up defiantly. "You know me well enough by now to know I'm tougher than I look. I understand the risks." She set her pack back down and stepped forward until she was looking up at him again. "I'm willing to--"

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her up into a deep kiss, barely giving her any warning before sliding his tongue along hers. His other arm locked around her waist, pulling her hard against him, with one hand gripping her ass as his erection dug into her lower abdomen.

She would be lying if she didn't admit some of the thrill racing down her spine was fear. Deegan was _big_ , but he was nothing if not caring and mindful with her. He always held back, letting her initiate their kisses, and was always so heart-breakingly tender. There was no tenderness in this moment, though. This was pure hunger.

Lack of oxygen and the speed he turned them caused her head to swim a little as he roughly pressed her against the wall, pinning her in place with his thigh between hers. The tingling warmth was fast becoming a full-fledged fire as, without breaking the kiss, he slid a hand between them to grab the tab of her suit's zipper and yanked it down. She pulled back with a whimper as first the cool air then the rough texture of his thumbs brushed over her bare nipples.

Palming her breasts in his large hands, he bent to lick and suck one into his mouth, causing her head to fall back against the wall with a soft thump. Frissons of pleasure danced across her skin and pooled at her core, making her roll her hips against his thigh and wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders to steady herself as the motion unbalanced her. Releasing her with an arousingly dirty pop, he kissed a trail up to her throat as he straightened, pausing to nip a pink mark into it's base before rising to capture her lips.

When he let her up for air again, he slid both hands back up her body to cup her face between them, some of his tenderness returning. "Stop me now," he whispered against the corner of her mouth, "or I'm going to carry you into that bedroom, bend you over every piece of furniture strong enough, and fuck you over and over again until I've ruined you. And make no mistake, I _will_ ruin you, sweetheart."

She turned her head slightly to brush a featherlight kiss against the heel of his hand. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge," she purred. "So put your money where your mouth is, darling."

His resolve broke then. As he jerked back, she caught sight of the ruddy color of his sclera darkening to a deep blood red as a low noise rumbled deep in his chest. Clamping his hands around her waist, he made good on his threat and hoisted her up over his shoulder, ignoring her surprised squeal as he carried her through the doorway.

Coming to the bed, he set her on her feet, but then spun her around, back to him. Pinching the fabric of the suit's loosened shoulders and tugging, he growled, "I want this off of you right _now_."

She didn't have to be told twice. Quickly unclasping her Pipboy and setting it on the nightstand, she shrugged out of the sleeves and began pushing it down to her waist. Along with the lack of a bra, she had forgone panties as well; she didn't want to risk having one of the few pairs she owned becoming collateral damage.

As she worked the material over her hips, her precaution paid off as Deegan seemed to lose his patience. She hadn't even gotten the suit passed her thighs before he had one hand on her hip and the other pushing in the middle of her back, bending her over the side of the bed. Holding herself up on her elbows, she looked back in time to see him wet his fingers with his tongue before he slid them between her folds.

She hissed softly and let her head fall forward on her arms as he immediately found her clit and began stroking, just shy of painful. She loved his hands. As well as his ghoulified skin, he had calluses from many decades of labor and his assault rifle. Rough and strong, they were a comfort when he held her and drove her wild when he touched her like this.

Slick now, he pulled his fingers back slightly, rubbing the tips over her entrance in warning. Then he pushed two into her, making her arch and throw her head back with a sharp cry. The pace was relentless, and he bent over her back to keep her in place as she writhed as he added a third. She turned her head to his free hand supporting him over her shoulder and sank her teeth into the muscle of his forearm, not breaking skin, but causing him to grunt in pain.

Pressing his forehead between her shoulder blades, he groaned, "Nora, please, I want-- I _need_ to--"

Letting go of his arm, she pushed up with hers, pressing her ass back against his still clothed erection, and panted out, "Do it!"

He leaned off of her, pulling his fingers free. There was the sound of a zipper being ripped open and rustling cloth, and then he was guiding his length into her. Regardless of what he'd told her before, she knew he tried to be gentle. But after only a couple shallow thrusts, he couldn't hold out any longer. Bending back over her and sliding his arms around her waist, he bit down on her shoulder as he slammed into her to the hilt.

She screamed and collapsed against the mattress.

He didn't stop. Couldn't stop. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, love..." he repeated over and over against her neck even as he continued to pound into her.

It was a little like losing her virginity all over again. There was a stinging pain for just moment, but the following pleasure was much more intense. He hadn't made her come with his fingers, but he had gotten her so close that it didn't take more than a handful thrusts before she was right there at the peak. A few more and she was falling over the edge, clenching hard around him.

"Oh god, Edward!" she gasped and buried her face in the mattress to muffle another scream.

Deegan didn't slow down. Lifting her hips to change the angle, he went even faster, chasing his orgasm even as she continued to shake from her own. It seemed like only seconds later, he drove in deep and came with a bestial snarl.

Hearts racing and sticky with her sweat, the two remained joined for a long moment until their breathing slowed. Then he shifted and she inhaled sharply as he pulled out; slower and more careful now, but it still hurt a little. Arms still wrapped around her waist, he rolled over onto his side, pulling her against his chest and pressing kisses against the back of her neck and shoulder near the bite mark.

"I'm sorry I was too rough," he murmured, one hand lightly skimming over the top of her thigh. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She was sore, but she nodded. Reaching down to lace her fingers with his, she asked, "Are you?"

"Sated... for now."

 _For now._ She shivered, thinking about that silent promise.

He continued to kiss and caress her for several more minutes before he finally unwound his arms from her middle and sat up. She rolled onto her back to watch him as he climbed out of the bed and pulled his jeans and undershirt off. He then knelt on the floor at her feet and began unlacing and pulling her boots off, the vault suit tangled around her knees following. He bundled all of their clothing together into one mass, walked to the doorway, and threw the whole lot into the hall, grabbing her pack before shutting and locking the door.

Setting the pack on his desk, he turned back to her, eyes roaming over her as she remained sprawled and naked across his bed. _For now_ was beginning to run out, she thought, as an answering flame of desire flickered to life at the sudden heat of his gaze.

When he noticed the mess from them between her legs, he made slight coughing sound in his throat and looked away. "Would you like to take a shower?" he offered, nodding toward the en-suite.

She smiled broadly. "Yes, I would. If I still had full use of my legs, I'd jump for joy right now."

"You do wonders for a man's ego, sweetheart," he chuckled, stepping forward to offer her a hand up.

She wasn't lying, though. When he pulled her to her feet, she wobbled unsteadily -- okay, maybe she was exaggerating it a _little_ \-- and stumbled into him with a cheeky smirk.

The playful attempt backfired, however. She was thrown back onto the bed, limbs flinging outward in surprise as she bounced. Quicker than a heartbeat, he was on her again, his mouth crashing against hers as he stole her startled gasp.

"Again," he groaned, sounding more than a little desperate. Sliding his hands under the backs of her knees and spreading her thighs apart, he bucked his hips, his cock rubbing against her slit. "Oh Nora, please again." At her eager nod, instead of immediately pushing into her, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them until she was on top. "Ride me."

Another flush of pleasure tingled down her spine at that softly spoken command. Lifting up on her knees, she carefully took him in hand to line him up, then slid down onto him completely. Still slick from before, it was much easier this time. Reaching up with both hands, he pulled her down for another deep kiss before letting his hands trail down her body to her hips, grabbing them and roughly rocking her back and forth. She moaned loudly as the angle and speed worked magic inside of her. Bracing her hands on his chest, she took over the rhythm, forgetting everything for a moment except her fast approaching orgasm. When it hit, she could've sworn she saw stars.

Deegan wasn't finished. Hands around her waist, he lifted her to her knees again and pushed up. "More," he demanded, fucking up into her from below.

She was too tired to hold herself up anymore. "I can't--"

He flipped them, grabbing her hands in one of his to pin them above her head as he slipped the other between them to thumb at her clit. "You can." He buried his face into the side of her neck, panting from the force of his thrusts. She could feel him start to twitch and her own inner muscles clenching again. "You _will_." Teeth against her skin, he slammed into her once, twice, three times more, and she did.

She didn't realize that she'd blacked out for a few seconds until she awoke to the delicious sting of him easing out of her and the wet trickle that followed. She kept her eyes closed, though, enjoying the feel of his hands as he brushed her hair away from her face and of his scarred and barely-there lips as he kissed her forehead. She almost whimpered at the loss when she felt him push off from the mattress, but was placated by the sound of the shower starting and his footsteps as he came back to her.

When he slid his arms under her shoulders and knees, she opened her eyes and blinked up at him. "I'm okay," she tried to assure him. "I can walk on my own. Just give me a minute."

He picked her up easily; she had no desire to fight it. "I want to take care of you, sweetheart. Let me do this."

She thought about making a joke about how he'd been taking _really_ good care of her over the last hour and a half, but seeing the resolute look on his face, she decided against it.

Stepping into the en-suite, he carried her all the way to the shower stall, only setting her down when both of them were under the spray. The heat was heaven against her overworked muscles. Sure, she loved the bathtub she'd built for herself at Home Plate, but it was only here at Cabot House she could enjoy real hot water.

Lost in the warm bliss, she jumped slightly at the sound of a snap; a noise so long-forgotten that she was confused by it until Deegan's fingers were digging into her wet hair and very faint floral scent filled the air. Pre-war shampoo.

"Where on earth did you find that?" she asked, astonished.

"Found it while I was organizing the Cabot supply bunker." He tilted her head slightly to begin rinsing the suds back out. "I, uh, brought it with me... in case you came back again."

As he reached past her to the shower rack, she noticed for the first time there were two washcloths. Outside the stall, there were two towels hanging on the hooks. This... this meant something, didn't it? He had been expecting her to return. Planned for it.

She wasn't ready to think about it yet.

He plucked one of the cloths off the rack with one hand and grabbed the soap with other, working them together into a thick lather. He then turned her around and began to gently scrub her clean. His fingers followed behind the cloth, massaging muscle and tickling skin. She sighed happily as the combination of the water and his touch continued to relax her until all the aches melted away.

Rubbing the cloth along her pelvis, she jerked and grabbed his wrist. "It's okay, I-I can do this part," she said quickly.

Without a word, he used his free hand to remove her hold, bringing her arm up to wrap around his neck, and pulling her back against his chest as he ran the cloth over her mons.

"Ah! Still sensitive!" she hissed, then whined when she felt the hard ridge of his cock against her ass.

The cloth hit the floor as he ran both of his hands up her torso to cup her breasts, thumbs scraping over her nipples.

"Please, Edward, I can't," she pleaded. "I'm too sore."

He leaned forward, causing her to brace her hands against the tiles. "I want you... Need you..." He let go of one breast to reach down, guiding his length into the snug gap between her thighs. "Like this. This is good enough. Please let me?" Pushing his hips forward with a groan, his cock slid easily over her wet, soap-slicked skin.

"Yes." She wanted to let him do more, to do anything he wanted, but good enough was good enough. "Whatever you need."

As he grabbed her hips with both hands and began to thrust, she bit her lip against the dirty thrill coiling in her stomach. Deegan was always so generous, careful, and -- dare she even think it? -- loving, but just for this one moment, this was all about him. No longer worried about hurting her, he went hard and fast, using her to satisfy himself. And, she admitted to herself, she kind of liked it just a little bit.

His pace stuttering, he suddenly reached up to turn her head to the side, kissing her fervently as his hot cum splattered over her inner thighs. It felt filthy and obscene, but with the feel of his harsh breath against her cheek, she found that she loved it.

It seemed that he'd finally managed to wear himself out, though. Releasing his hold on her, he half slumped against the adjacent wall, chest still heaving. "Nearly two and a half centuries, and this is what ends me," he huffed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the tile.

More than a little alarmed, she reached out to put a hand over his heart. "Are you okay?"

He gave a breathless chuckle, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. "I can't remember having ever been better, sweetheart." He kept her hand, holding it back to his chest. "I think I might be done in for the rest of the night."

She gently pulled her hand free and bent to pick up the discarded cloth, swiping it over her legs. "Makes me worry about all the other ghouls in my settlements if it's normally this... intense," she mused, rinsing off and reaching for the second cloth and soap.

He opened his eyes and watched her with a raised eyebrow ridge as she moved it over his neck and shoulders. "I'm coming off of a hundred plus years of artificial suppression. I'd hazard a guess that theirs might not be quite so bad."

That was probably true, she reasoned. All the ghouls she knew were discreet enough that she never noticed any behavioral changes, outside of being absent during the evening.

"Saying that it's inconvenient for you must be a gross understatement." She became momentarily distracted watching the tiny rivulets of water cascade over his thick bicep. "Do you think Jack could have left the formula written down anywhere? I have a friend who is a fantastic chemist. She could--"

He pushed off the wall and reached out to catch her by the chin, bringing her attention back up to him. "You tired of me already, sweetheart?" He sounded stern, but he was smiling down at her.

"God, no! I just thought you'd m _mmph_ \--"

Rough and feverish kisses were exciting, but these slow and tender ones would always be her favorite. There was just something so appealing having someone as big and strong as Deegan making her feel so cherished.

Pulling back, he looked her right in the eyes. "I don't want the drug anymore." Brushing his thumb over her lips when she went to speak again, he said firmly, "I just want _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
